The Stalker
by Jayne
Summary: Jon and Ponch help their friend Barry save his sister


The Stalker

"Jill". Stacie called, to her work mate. "Your Brother is on the phone". 

Jill was cutting up food, for the many Australian wildlife, they had at the wild life section of Wonderfun Park. She was working at the ranger station, at the nature reserve, as a wild life ranger. When Wonderfun Park announced that they were adding a wild life park, Mainly Australian Animals, Jill along with, Col, and Brian, all applied for the positions as wild life rangers, and all got the job, along with Stacie, who worked at some Zoo, up north. They had to do more study, one day a week for 3 months. "OK, I will there in a sec". Jill answered back, heading for the sink to wash her hands. When she got to the office, which she shared with 4 others. "Which Brother". She asked. 

"Barry". Stacie replied, trying to get her computer to work.

"Hi". Jill said, after picking up the receiver.

"Hi, yourself, Rod and Dad are going camping, and Dad wants to know, if you will swap cars for the weekend". Barry asked

"Why, didn't Dad ask me". Jill wanted to know.

"He has gone with Rod, to get the tent out of the shed". Barry replied. "If you ask me, it's the blind, leading the blind, neither of them, have ever gone camping before". Barry told his sister truthfully. "Well, not in a tent".

Jill chuckles to herself. "That's, true, yer that should be cool". Jill sold her car to her father, after it broke down on her a few times, because it was old. She then brought a new three door four wheel drive. "Bear, what if I breakdown again on the freeway". She asked.

"Ring me, and I will come and get you, Cool". Barry responded. "What time, do you want me to swap it".

Jill thought for a second. "12.00pm, Just come to the main gate, and ask to be put through to the wild life park office, and someone will tell me, so I can sign you in".

"OK". Barry said.

"Bear, hows your day off". Jill asked her brother.

"Remind me, never to have a day off, when Dad and Rod decide to go camping". He was beginning to think, work was more peaceful, then running around after his little brother and father.

Jill almost laugh again. "OK, I have got to run, we have two temporary workers for three months, and a volunteer that starts today, and I have to show them around, because the boys have backed out of the job". They hang up.

A little later, When everyone was in the office, it was getting a bit crowded, with 5 full time staff, 2 temps and one volunteer. Mike the boss, looked at Brian and Col. "OK, as long as you're back by 2.00pm" He said looking at Colin. "You and Jill has to go down to San Diego Zoo, to get the gum leaves, for the Koala's, I suppose you can go in the morning".

"We will be back". Col Answered, looking at Brian, who was 15years old then himself.

"Brian, I am counting on you, don't come back drank". Mike warned both of them. "It's hard enough to get any work out of you pair, as it is". 

Just then the phone rang; Kerry who was one of the temporary staff members answered it. "Jill" she said giving Jill the receiver.

"Hello…OK, I will right there". She said hanging up and heading for her desk, for her car keys. "My brother is out at the front gate, I will be back in 10mins".

"What if we meet you at the table near the Tower of Terror ride". Stacie suggested. 

"Yer, Can you bring my Lunch with you, Please". She asked her friend.

Stacie smiled. "That's cool". Watching Jill rush off.

Jill and Barry swapped cars. "Just remember to take that Mobil phone where ever you go, in case I break down". She stirred.

"No worries there, you could always have my car". Barry suggested stirring voice, remembering last time, she drove the car home, the brakes failed on her, ever since then, she never drove his car again.

"No thanks, but tell Dad and Rodney, if they crash my car, they will be paying for it". She told him to pass on the message.

"I will tell them". Barry promised heading toward her car that she got two months ago, She had the last car for eight years, with out a problem, until Rod drove it to Las Vegas, then she started to have problems.

Jill got back to the table her and Stacie had lunch at, everyday, there was no sign of Stacie, or Lucy who was a Volunteer once a month, she spotted Kerry in line to get her lunch and waved to her.

"Hi, mind if I sit down". A voice said

Jill looked up to see a clean-cut guy, about as tall as her brother, sitting down with his lunch in his hand. "You're already sitting down". 

"Well, how do you like working at the park". He asked.

Jill wasn't sure, what to say. "Its good".

"I love the wild life here, the dogs are cute, you give a good speech, what kind of wolf are they". He asked. "By the way, my name is Sa..Luke, am Brown". He said putting is hand out to shake".

"They are Dingo's and my-------".

"So. You always sit on your own". He cut her off.

Jill decided she didn't like this guy. "I'm not, my friends are going to join me". 

"Is it true, Koala's only eat eucalyptus leaves". He asked.

Jill told him about Koala's, she just wished that Kerry and the others would hurry up.

"Yer, So what do you do for a living". Jill wanted to know a bit about this guy.

"Me, I work". He stopped to think. "I work with the law firm". He said upon seeing a security guard walk pass and wave to Jill. "You, do know alot security people".

"Why".

"Just asked". He said. "Listen, what about coming with me to the movies and dinner tonight".

"No thanks, I am busy". 

Meanwhile Kerry finally got served. "That's right, bucket of chips". She repeated. 

"Salt". The girl said on the other side of the counter.

Kerry turned her back "sorry, I was watching something". She said "Yes, just a little salt".

"So that guy, finally found Jill, I see". The girl said to Kerry. "That's $2.50, thanks".

Kerry gave her the money. "What do you mean by that, Isn't that her brother"?

"No way, that guy has been asking everyone about Jill, I thought, he knew her". She said giving Kerry her change

Jill didn't like this guy he was strange. "No, thanks" she said as Kerry came back. After he asked her again about a date.

"Who's your friend". He asked

"Look, it was nice talking to you, we have to go now, to meet the others". Jill said nervously getting up.

Kerry seances that Jill wanted to get away from him. "Yer, the others are waiting".

"OK, I have to go now, I will ring you tonight". He said walking away.

Jill and Kerry sat down again. "Thanks Kerry, I owe you one".

"Who was that creep". She asked.

"Don't really know, he said his name was Luke Brown, but, I'm not real sure, strange thing is, he knew a lot about me, I'm not going to answer the phone tonight." Both girls cracked up in laughter.

"Well, just be careful, he might look clean-cut, but looks aren't everything". Kerry said as the others two girls got to them.

It was Tuesday morning, Jill and Colin were driving down the freeway, towards San Diego, and Jill was told by Mike to drive, incase Colin had one two many beers the night before. Col and Brian went out again after work; Mike thought Col and Brian looked a bit tied today. Jill noticed a black car following her, with tinted windows behind her, she changed lanes, so did the car. "Col, what do you say, he get on the San Diego Freeway, in stead of the Santa Ana".

Col looked at Jill. "Wouldn't this way be faster".

"Yer, but it's a change". She said going down the off ramp, with the car still behind them, Jill noticed they weren't far from CHPs central. She turned down a side street and saw two CHP's motorbike and one squad car. Jill saw Jon, Ponch and Barry talking to some lady, who was hugging a little girl. Jill pulled up.

Barry saw his sister and came over to her car. "Hi, Guys". He said in a cheerful voice.

"Bear, what's up". Jill asked as she and Col got out of the car.

"The little girls little kitten climbed the tree and can't get down". Barry told her. "I called the fire department and we are just-----". Barry voices trailed off apron seeing Ponch climb the tree. "Oh Ponch".

Jill turned around; Ponch was climbing the tree. "Why, can't he wait".

"No". Col said as they headed over to the tree.

"He is so brave". The mother of the little girl said, still hugging her little girl.

"Or something". Jon whispered to Barry.

"I will cancel the fire department". Barry told Jon.

"OK, Guys, I think I can get the kitten". Ponch said reaching out, and grabbing the little kitten. "Got, it" he said passing it down to Jon. He was about to get down, when he heard a ripping noise. "Oh no".

Jon, looked at Bear, Jill and Colin, almost cracking up laughting "I hate when he says that". He said. "Ponch are you coming down". Jon asked, almost scared to ask.

"Yer".

"When". Barry asked looking up the tree. "This year, or next". Almost laughting, like his sister and Colin, who was trying to keep a straight face.

"Soon, Guys, I hate to say this but, My belt is hooked up in the branch, and I can't get down". Ponch finally said.

"Jon, you better call it in". Barry told Jon.

"As what" Jon asked. "Officer stuck up a tree, send fire truck".

Barry smiled. "That would do it". He replied.

"Why can't you call it in". Jon said heading towards his bike.

"I called the last one in". Barry told Jon.

"LA, this is 7 Mary 3, we have a 11-99, respond a fire truck to our location, No hurry". Jon said going back, to his partner. "Ponch, You OK, up there".

"No, Sarg is going to kill me".

It was five minutes later. "Bear, we better go". Jill said looking at the time, it will take them another four hours to get there and back.

"OK, drive carefully". Barry said as a fire truck came around the corner with Sargent Getraer on his bike behind the truck.

"Col, lets go". Jill said cracking up in laughter once again.

Ponch who was sitting quietly in the tree swear under his breath. "Hi, Sarg".

"Ponch, you want to tell me, why this always happens to you and you only". Joe Garter asked his officer.

"Just lucky I guess".

"Sarg, he only climbed up to get the stranded Kitten for the little girl". Barry replied looking around to see where the little girl and the mother was. 

"What little girl, what Kitten". Joe asked.

"Sarg, Bear is right, there was a little girl, but they are gone now". Jon backed Barry up. As the Fire Department got Ponch out of the tree.

"Why else would I be up a tree for". Ponch asked heading for his bike.

"I want to see you three in my office, with the reports, is that clear". Joe told them.

"Sarg, this is no joke". Barry told him. "There was a girl, she had an ice cream, when her Kitten".

"In My office with the reports, Is that clear".

Ponch sat on his seat and felt something wet. "Oh No, why me". He said. As Bear and Jon came over to him.

"What's up, now". Jon asked not sure he wanted to know.

"You know that ice-cream, the little girl had". Ponch replied. "I think I sat on it". He said getting up off the seat.

Joe came over to them and shock his head. "In My office, with those reports, Do I make myself clear". 

"Yes, Sarg". Barry looked at Jon. "Is it home time yet". Barry watched their Sargent say something to the Fire Captain then get on his bike and ride away.

"We wish". Jon said. "Lets go back to the station, so Ponch can get changed and we can write the reports".

Jill and Col went down to San Diego, and got the gum leaves, for the week, for the 10 Koala's, they have, then Jill continued on to the University for her course, in Australian Native Animals. Jill decided to stop off at KFC, to get something to eat, and to see her friend Tina, who is manager of KFC, in Spence, Jill also had the feeling she was been followed. "I better get home". She told Tina.

"You, sure, your OK, you seem to be a bit on edge, today". Tina asked, she knew Jill ever since they were 7 years old, but when her family moved from one of the outer suburbs in San Francisco, to the Baricza Flying Service, near Gordon. And her family moved to the other side of LA, in the Suburb Spence. They only see each other, every now and again.

"Arr., What was that". Jill asked, she thought she saw that crazy guy that tried to chatted her up, at the wild life park yesterday.

"Jill, are you OK?". Tina repeated.

"Yer, fine, I will ring you on Thursday". She promised as Tina gave her chance, for her dinner. Jill looked at her watch, it was 8.15pm, she thought about going to her mothers work, Her mother was head Nurse at the children's section at the Hospital, but decided to go straight home, Bear should be home by now, from helping Jon fix Ponch's car. She waved to her friend as she walked out. She was heading towards her car, when she turned around suddenly, she had a wield feeling someone was behind her, but no one was there, that she could see. She got in her car and headed home, it would take about 45 minutes to get home. 

Meanwhile, Barry and Jon were still trying to get Ponch out of Jon's toilet, the door handle on the inside fell off, and Ponch was stuck, they were trying everything under the sun to get it open. "At least, he can sit down". Barry sighted. 

"I give up". Jon said sitting down, near the door. "I could call a locksmith, but at this time of the night, they would probably charge to much".

Barry sat down next to Jon. "Yer, we could call the Fire department, but then Sarg would find out".

"Why would Sarg find out". Jon questioned his friend.

Barry banged the back of his head against the door. "You know when Sarg came down on, us yesterday, and said if he hears about the fire department coming to Ponch's rescue one more time this week, with something stupid, he will chain Ponch to the front desk for a month". Barry said.

"Yer, but how would he find out about this". Jon said pointing toward the toilet door.

"CHP commissioner, Ted Moonie, told Sarg that, he told the Fire Department to tell him when one of Sarg's officers gets into a stupid jam, on or off duty" Barry told Jon.

"Bear, that's silly, where did you hear this?" Jon asked.

"Grossie and I were on Sarg's computer, yesterday afternoon when the Captain came in, and went mad at Sarg, for calling the fire department for when Ponch was stuck up the tree". Barry said getting up. "And Sarg is still at work, I think it's a silly rule, but can you see Ponch doing the front counter for a month, it would drive him nuts".

"Well, getting stuck in my toilet is also a bit nutty, don't you think, If we break down the door, I will get in trouble off the landlord, and would have to buy a new door, No one would believe a story like this". Jon said upon hearing Barry's Mobil phone.

Barry answered it. "Hello".

"Bear its me, Someone is following me". The voice said.

Barry's face turned from a smile to a disturb look. "Jill, are you sure, and why, would anyone be following you?" he asked.

"It's a long story, and yes, I am sure". Jill told him.

"Jill, where are you?" Barry knew by the sound of his sister's voice, that she was not joking.

Jill looked around for a sign, "On the freeway, coming up near Manuka shopping center turn off". She told him.

"OK, that's good, I'm still at Jon's, I will meet you here". He instructed his sister, he would sound calm for her sake.

"OK, I will see you there in about 10 minutes". Jill told her brother.

Barry hang up the receiver. And put his phone on the counter. "That's all I need".

"Bear, what's up". Jon said looking at Bear's face that was white as a ghost. 

"Jill is getting followed by some creep, I told her to come here, instead of going home". Barry said sitting on one of Jon's stools near his breakfast counter.

"Hey, what's going on out there, remember me, Ponch". A voice yelled out.

Jon looked at Barry and both almost cracked laughing "Ponch, we haven't forgotten you". Jon said going to the door. "We just have no idea how to get you out".

Jill decided to change lanes, when she could see Manuka's shopping center lights clearly. But as she changed lanes to take the off ramp, she heard something in the motor go bang, don't you dare think about breaking down now, she thought. Luck was not with Jill tonight, her car came to a stop. "Great, just great". She said out loud, banging the dashboard, she reaching for her mobile phone and dial her brothers number again, she also noticed the black car that was following her slowing down behind her.

"Hello".

"Bear, You know when you said, if I break down, you would come and get me". Jill said to her brother, she was starting to panic now, the black car was pulling up behind her.

"Yer, don't tell". He groaned. "What about who was following you". Barry asked grabbing his keys, and putting his hand over the receiver "Jon, I'm going to pick Jill up, the old bomb has broken down". He told Jon. "Jill, I am on my way, where are you?"

"I'mm on the freeway, near the off ramp right opposite Manuka shopping center". She told him. "If that guy gets out of his car, I am running for the shopping center".

"Maybe you should do, that before he gets out". Barry told her.

"I will meet you in the grocery store". Jill told her brother as she grabbed her car keys, which had her house key on it, her mobile phone and her shoulder bag, she locked the glove box. And made a run for it down the embankment. Jill slipped and hurt her ankle, but got back up and continued down the slop, she crossed the road and looked back, she could see a dark figure just standing there, Just then someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Arr." she said about to kick who ever it was, as she turned around, she realized it was her brother. "Did you have to scare me".

"Sorry, are you OK". Barry said, trying to get a better look at the black car that was behind Jill's car. 

"Yer, I am fine, now, I think". Jill felt weak, her ankle ached a bit.

Barry could tell, Jill was still a bit shaken. "Come on, I will make you a cup of coffee at Jon's and you can tell us why that guy was following you, Then we might go back for your car". 

"Yer", Jill said lumping on her foot.

Barry smiled. "Lean on, big brother".

Back at Jon's place, Jon got some ice for Jill's ankle. Jon then told them, he rang his landlord and he came over and was arranging to get a locksmith in to open the toilet door.

Jill started laughting. "So poor Ponch is still locked in the toilet".

"Its not a laughing matter" a Voice yelled out, from inside the toilet.

"Yer". Jon said pouring the hot water into the three coffee mugs.

Barry looked at his sister. "Jill, you want to tell us, why that guy is following you?".

Jill started at the beginning just after Barry and her swapped the car keys, the other day, when she finish telling them, they were so silent. "Well, what do you think". As her Mobile phone rang.

Barry grabbed it. "Hello……Hello, anyone there". He said finally hanging up. "Who ever it was hung up".

"It could be him". Jill replied. "Now you believe me".

"Yer, we believe you". Barry replied "It could be the same guy, that chatted you up at Wonderfun Park, but why". Barry asked.

Jon just sat there in a glaze biting his nail, which he doesn't do every often. "You never saw this guy, before in your life".

"No". Jill replied, jumping in shock by the knock at the door.

Jon Looked at Barry. "It could be the locksmith". Jon said heading towards the door. He opened it to a guy with a toolbox.

"You have a guy, trapped in the toilet". He said.

Jon smiled at him. "Sure do, this way".

Barry turned to Jill. "We better go, we both have work tomorrow". He said. "Jon, were going".

Jon saw them out, and went back to where the Locksmith was opening the door for Ponch. "You OK". He started to laugh, at his best friend.

"Yer, for a minute, I thought I would never get out of there". Ponch said looking back at the toilet door. After the locksmith opened the door in five minutes.

Jon showed the locksmith out. "Thanks for that".

"No Problem, I will only charge, your landlord for the call out fee". He said heading out.

Jon told Ponch what Jill told them about the guy that was following them and how some guy was acting strange at Wonderfun Park, "Jill, says she has never seen this guy before in her life, So why is he following her".

Ponch didn't say a thing and got up to make a cup of coffee. "Jon, what if, this creep has nothing to do with Jill" Ponch started to say slowly, trying to find a cup, "But is getting Bear back through Jill for something". Ponch said making is cup of coffee.

"Yer, good point, Where all arrested some bad guys, through the years" Jon could see, what Ponch was getting at, "but why not just take it out on the person that arrested you, instead of your family".

"Maybe he thinks, it would hurt Bear more, if he takes it out on someone likes his sister". Ponch remarked grinning.

Jon put his cup down and reached for the phone. "I have an idea". He said dialing a number

Ponch looked at the clock it was almost 2.00am. "Who are you ringing this time of the night".

"Sarg" Jon said waiting for a reply finally someone said hello. "Hi, Sarg, it's Jon".

"Jon, what's up". The voice said still half a sleep.

Jon swallowed hard. "Sarg, you know when you told us, that we could use the file room, any time of the night or day, as long as we tell you".

Joe wiped his eyes. "Yer, but I didn't mean to wake me up, at all hours of the night. You know what time it is?". He said looking at the clock.

"Yes, but this is urgent". Jon answered. 

"You better fill me in quickly, then" Joe replied yawning.

"Jill was followed by some guy, tonight, and we think it could be something to do an arrest Bear made". Jon informed his Sargent.

Joe sat on the edge of his bed. "OK, just don't make a mess of the files". He said. "And don't wake me up anymore tonight, unless it's urgent". He told his officer, then he hang up.

Jon put the receiver down on the hook. "Come, on, lets go to the station".

Ponch just sat where he was looking at Jon in amazement. "Jon, are you feeling alright". He asked, this was not like Jon.

Jon turned around. "Ponch, I have known Jill ever since, I joined the CHP, she was Josie's best friend, she is like a sister to me". Jon informed Ponch, who was still sitting there. Josie is Jon's little sister, she moved back home to continue College, she wants to be a riding instructor and run her own riding school. "You coming".

"Yer, she's like a sister to me as well, but I still don't believe, you rang Sarg up". Ponch said as they headed out the door. "That's like something, I would do".

Jon smiled to himself. "Sarg, would have jumped down your throat, if you had of rang". He pointed out. "That's why I rang".

"Oh, great minds think a like". Ponch added.

Morning came fast, there was files everywhere, Jon and Ponch, narrowed it down to fifty possible arrests. "Now, what". Jon asked, he was tired.

"We must have missed something". Ponch said as he saw Sarg walk in. "Oh, Hi Sarg".

Joe looked at the files everywhere on the floor and on his desk. "Guys, I agreed for you to look in the files, but I told you not to make a mess".

"Sorry Sarg, we will clean up and go to another room". Jon offered.

Joe was tired. "No, everyone will wonder what you're doing, you better stay here". He offered back. "But waking me up, in the middle of the night, is too much, this better be important".

Jon and Ponch filled him in. "Sarg, we must of missed something".

"Yer, sleep". Joe injected. "Guys, I hope you cleared this, with Barry, about going through his files".

"Well".

"Yer, we did". Ponch replied cutting Jon off, who gave Ponch a dirty look.

"Good". Joe said as Barry came into the Office.

"Sarg, I have a problem". Barry said, not seeing Jon and Ponch behind the table picking up the files.

Joe turned around to See Barry. "Not you too". He said.

Barry then saw Jon and Ponch getting up with a hand full of files. "What are you guys doing here".

Joe sat down on the other chair. "I thought you guys asked Barry what going through the files".

"No, they didn't, what are they up too, has this got something to do with what we talked about last night". Barry asked Jon and Ponch who were going red in the face with anger

"Bear". Jon said. "Sarg, knows about it".

Barry was angry. "What, who else did you tell, the whole world, this is my problem, you had no right, to go through my files with out telling me". Barry was so angry. 

"Bear, we were only trying to help". Ponch said, looking at Sarg, who was remaining very calm through this. 

"Ponch is right, we were thinking, maybe this guy is trying to get you back, through Jill". Jon added.

Ponch smiled "We thought, you wouldn't--------". 

"That's right, you didn't, both of you didn't think". Barry injected. "I'm going out to find this creep myself". He said turning around and storming off.

Joe stood up. "You guys better go after him, before he does something stupid". Joe replied. "Then come back and clean up". He added looking at the mess.

Jon and Ponch rushed outside and saw Barry hit his squad car with his fist. "He is angry".

"Yer, I see that". Ponch said as they got to their friend. "Hey Bear, were sorry".

Jon Looked at Ponch when they got no response "Bear, I know, how you feel, If anything like this happened to Josie, I would feel the same way".

"Yer, Sorry guys for going mad at you, but this creep is really getting to me". Barry said turning around. "The thought of my sister in danger, for something I did, is".

"That's it". Ponch said rushing towards the back door.

"What's it, Ponch". Jon yelled out. "Come on, his onto something". Jon said as he and Barry ran after Ponch.

"I hope its good". Barry said catching up to Jon.

"Sarg, can't you ring and find out". Ponch pleaded with his Sargent.

"Ponch that would take most of the morning". Joe replied. "But, if you are so sure, I will ring the prisons and see what I can find out". He promised.

"Ponch, what's it". Jon asked.

"In a few of Bears files, that I came across last night, the guys that got arrested said they would get Bear back for him arresting them" Ponch told the others "Maybe they have been let out of Prison lately".

Barry looked at Jon, then back at Ponch. "You know, how many guys have said that to me over the years".

"Yer, lots, that's why we cut it down a bit, Jill said this guy was between 25 and 40 years right". Ponch responded with a question.

"Yer, so". Barry replied.

"Think about it". Ponch told him.

Barry looked at the files on the desk. "So you cut, the files down to what, 100, maybe 150 guys, I arrested".

"About fifty". Jon told him. "We cut it down to the ones, with serious crimes".

Joe who sat down again, was enjoying this, but he wasn't going to tell them that. "What do you mean serious crimes?".

"The ones that were caught with guns, drugs". Ponch offered.

"A few rapist, Murders, and a few guys that didn't like the idea of been arrested". Jon explained.

Barry leaned on the desk. "And that came to fifty". He couldn't believe it.

Ponch gave a half grin. "Fifty seven cases".

"Barry, calm down". Joe told his officer who was starting too angry again. "While don't you guys, go out and try and find him, and I will look through the files, and see if I can narrow it down even more". 

"Yer, good idea, we will see you at beliefing". Jon told their Sargent.

"Yer, Beliefing is at ten today, so be there". Joe told the three of them.

When they got out side, Barry turned to Jon and Ponch. "OK, now what".

"Let's talk to Jill's work mates, they might have seen something". Jon suggested.

"Yer, I got Jill to go through the ID books last night on the way home, but she couldn't pick him, So I got the ID kit out last night and she was working on it, this morning before she went to work".

"How did she get to work". Ponch asked.

"Stacie was picking her up". Barry replied. "So maybe, she will have someone for us to ID". He Hoped.

Jill gave her the picture that she put together to Barry. "I am pretty sure, this is what he looks like". She told them. "He told me, his name was Luke something, Brown, I think he said".

I've seen that face somewhere". Ponch replied, looking at it more closely.

Jill saw Kerry, the office girl. "Kerry". She sang out at her.

Kerry came over to Jill and three California Highway officers. "Yer, what's up".

"Kerry, this is my Brother Barry, and two good friends of mine, Jon Baker and Frank Poncherello". She introduced.

She shock hands with all of them. She looked at Jill. "Nice to meet you".

Jill gave her the picture she put together. "You know this person". She asked her.

Kerry looked at the picture. Which was of a dark hairdo guy, clean-cut. "Yer, that was the guy, that was talking to you at the picnic table, the one I thought was your brother".

Jill looked at Barry, then back to Kerry. "What do you mean".?

"I didn't think, I looked like him". Barry said grinning, taking it as an insult.

Kerry smiled. "Jill went to give you the keys to the car, and we, were to meet Jill at the table". She explained. "So when I saw Jill talking to some guy at the table, I mentioned to Sally, that must be Jill's brother". She told them.

"So what did Sally say". Jill asked.

"She said, No, that is the guy, that was asking questions about you, not your brother". Kerry finished telling them.

Barry could feel his anger again. "I would like to get my hands on him". He said clenching his fist.

Jon took the photo. "Jill have you guys got a fax Machine". Jon had an idea.

"Yer, in the office this way". She said, as they all headed for the office.

Barry was waiting at the top of the off ramp, near Gordon, he was 40 minutes away from central, 15 minutes away from his house in one direction, and 15 minutes from where his sister worked at Wonderfun park. He was waiting for speeders, or anything else to come along. When he heard his car radio to crackle.

"7 Mary 3 and 4 to 7 Adam".

"Go ahead Jon". He said answering the radio

"Where about's are you". Jon asked.

"Near Gordon's off ramp". Barry answered.

"we will be at your 10-20 in five". Jon told him, meaning they will get to him in five minutes.

"That's 10-4". Barry responded. He was tired he and Jill sat up, till 4.00am talking last night, about who this guy could be, it did cross his mind a few times, it be someone that decided to get back at him, through his sister, but didn't want to tell her that then.

Jon and Ponch got to where Barry was and the three of them was talking near Bear's car. "Sarg, is doing a check on that guy, and said it might take a few hours".

"I get the feeling, I know that face, but where". Barry replied looking at his watch. "Guys, we better make afternoon beliefing, since we missed this morning one".

"Yer, we don't want Sarg to jump on us, again, he was pretty sore at us". Ponch added.

"That's because, you promised to clean up the mess you made in the kitchen, while Bear and I put the files away". Jon pointed out.

"Come on, or we will be late, Partner". Ponch said riding off.

Jon nodded his head, "One of these days, Ponch".

Jill was trying to cut the raw chicken in half for the two dingo's, but it was still half frozen, Stacie forgot to get it out when they got to work that morning. It was for the Dingo's fed. "Stacie, why did you forget to get this chicken out of the freezer" she called, thinking Stacie was behind her. She turned around, but Stacie was no where in sight. "Stacie, where are you"? she sang out. Then she heard a scream. "Stacie" she said rushing out, crashing into Kerry who came flying out of the office.

"Jill, who screamed". Kerry asked.

"It sounded like Stacie". Jill responded. She then saw two shadows behind the old cellar. "stay here"

"What are you going to do". Kerry asked a little worried.

"If I don't come back in ten Minutes, call the CHP and get a message to Barry". Jill said rushing off.

Kerry watched her rush off, then saw someone behind Jill with a knife, she rushed into the office and rang the CHP and reported a kidnapping at knifepoint.

Jill was pushed down the cellar steps, and landed on Stacie, who was out cold. "Stacie, wake up". She said. Jill thought, Stacie needs medical help and fast, she ran up the door and try it but it wouldn't open. "Great, that's just great". She said miserably, heading back down to were Stacie was.

Beliefing was boring Ponch and Barry looking a little bored. "Who, cares about the tennis comp". Ponch whispered.

"Now something important". Joe was about to say. When Bruce Nelson came in, with a report.

"Sarg, look at this". Bruce said giving him the piece of paper.

Joe read the note to himself. "Samuel Nobrown, arrested 7 times, in Nevada, once in California illegal Drugs and firearms".

"Yer, look who arrested him". Bruce pointed out on the sheet. Sarg gave him and Bonnie a job of going through Barry's files again, while they were waiting for information about the ID of the photo, which Jill put together.

"Yer, I see". Joe said looking at Barry. "Thanks Bruce". He said. "Barry, can you come up here". He said.

"Attention, We have a 207 at the Wildlife section, at Wonderfun Park, Possible injuries, this is a code 3"

Barry thought that's a kidnapping at the wild Life Park, and code 3 was respond with lights and Siren. "Jill". He was the first out the door, followed by Jon and Ponch close behind not to mention Jet Turner, Arthur Grossman, and Bobby Nelson, Bruce's older brother.

"Bruce, you and Bonnie better go with them". Sarg told him. "I will ring the LAPD, then follow" he said rushing out himself.

Meanwhile, Kerry was filing Brian, Col and Mike in with what happened. "I called the CHP".

"Good girl, we have to stop this guy from getting out of the park". Mike told Brian and Col. "You pair head for the two main gates and make sure he doesn't get out".

"Mike, how do we know what he looks like".

"Just close the gates all together, let no one in or out, unless it's the cops". Mike said trying to find the stun guns for the boys. "Brian, Col, take these". He said giving them the stun guns. "You never know".

"His wearing a black T-shirt, with a skull on it, with black jeans". Kerry told them she then turned to Mike. "What do you want me to do". Kerry asked.

"Use, my phone and ring every section of the park, to look for this guy, and if they see him, ring us on phone 2". He instructed her. 

Jill finally woke Stacie up. "Stacie, are you OK".

Stacie looked at Jill and felt the bump on her head. "I think so, what happened".

"That creep must of thought, you were me, and throw you in here". Jill told her. "Bad news is, we can't get out".

Stacie tried to get up, but fell back, her head hurt too much, she remembered getting hit over the head with something hard, and nothing else. "What's the good news".

Jill gave a half smile. "Kerry hopefully called the cops".

"Tell me there is more good news". Stacie said laying back down.

"Well, were alive".

Brian got to the North gate, which was known as the back gate and saw some guy buying something in a black T-shirt with a skull on the back he also had black jeans on. Brian thought he would try something. "Hey, Jill Baricza, great to see you". And watched the guy swing around in horror. "Where is she". He asked him pointing the stun gun at him.

"Me to know, and you to find out". He said, seeing the stun gun pointed at him. "You wouldn't dare use that on me"

"Don't temp me". Brian said as he saw the CHP arrive and the LAPD just behind him. "Now where is she".

"No comment, find her yourself". He said as he was hand cuffed by LADP.

"You are under arrest anything, you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law, if you give up that right", the office continued to say. 

Brian saw them out. "Thanks Trudy" he said thanking her for taking so long in serving him.

Barry, Jon and Bruce were leaning against the back door of the shed, wondering where the girls could be. "They were about to feed the Dingo's when they disappeared so".

"Suspect in Custody". Crackled over the radio.

"That's good news". Barry said. "Now, where is my sister".

Ponch came over with some guy that had a police badge on him. "Guys, this is Detective Joe Carter, for LAPD". He said. "This is Jon Baker, my Partner, Bruce Nelson, and Jill's brother Barry" he introduced them to him.

"We got the guy, and were going to throw the book at him, but first, we need to find the girls". He told them.

Barry liked this guy, he was nice. "We looked everywhere".

"Let's spit up". Bruce said as Grossie, Jet and Bonnie arrived.

Jill thought she heard voices. She rushed up the steps and yelled. "Were in here, Hey Bear".

Barry thought he heard his nickname. "They are in the cellar". He said rushing over to it. "Jill, are you OK".

"I'm fine, but Stacie was hit over the head with something hard". She yelled out.

"Don't worry, well get you out". Barry said. "Stacie is hurt".

Ponch grabbed the walkie-talkie. "We need some Medical assistants over hear near the shed".

Between Barry and Joe they got the door open. Jill charged out, and hugged Joe. "Sorry, I thought you were my brother". She said backing off.

"That's OK". He laughed. "Any time".

Jill hugged her brother. "Thanks guys". She said. as Jon and Ponch run down the cellar steps to Stacie. Jill hugged Kerry for helping as well.

Later at the Hospital. Barry and Jill were having a hard time explaining to their mother what happened. "Well, I am just glad, everything worked out fine". Judy said checking her daughter's ankle that was still giving her a bit of trouble.

"Guys, they charged that guy with about 10 different things so far". Joe told Jill and Barry.

Judy looked at her son and daughter, then at the guy that just came in, he was a clean cut guy with light brown hair, nice looking, a bit younger then her 32 year old son. "I think, your ankle will be alright".

"Mum, this is Detective Joe Carter". Barry introduced to his mother.

Judy stood up. "Your not one of the Sam Carter boys, are you". She asked, Sam Carter has four son's, they live on a horse ranch just outside LA, about 45 minutes from their house.

"The youngest boy". He said smiling.

Jill looked at her brother "You know, Joe".

"No, I knew his father". She said as Ponch and Jon was discussing something.

"Ponch, I can't do that". Jon told him.

"Can't do what". Jill asked getting up, after grabbing the crutches her mother gave her.

"Ponch here, decided to enter the CHP in a competition against the LADP". Jon explained.

"Doing what". Barry asked.

"To see, who the best riding team is". Jon told them.

Barry smiled. "Really, well, can Family members enter". He had an idea, Jill was the best rider he knew, next to Jon.

"Yer".

"You're on". He said looking at Jill.

"Bear No". Jill said hoping along.

The end

By J. Mayo

Jayneliz@dynamite.com.au


End file.
